


Catnip to a Dragon

by ComeOnFord



Series: Lovers' Hands [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeOnFord/pseuds/ComeOnFord
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lovers' Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Catnip to a Dragon

Natsu Dragneel was an idiot. An idiot that could get "all fired up" for whatever reason. He needed a supervisor of some sort to knock some sense into him. Unfortunately, the most common way of doing it was literally knock into him or bash it in his thick skull.

As the son of a real dragon, he also had that dragon pride in him. Not many people are allowed. Not many people could actually get the job done either. Thanks to his dragon slayer sense, he could tell who's being _helpful_ not just by smell, also by feeling the touch.

Everyone felt different to him. Master's hands were rough and infused with magic and power. Erza's hands were warm but rather heavy handed. Gray's hands were bit cool and quite steady. When they were not having a brawl, his touches were surprisingly gentle. Happy was his favorite. His blue feline friend's paws were cute to start with. Those paws were fluffy and tiny. They always fought together. His little paws never once let him down.

Until this girl of gold knocked herself into his life.

He noticed it the first time he met her in Hargeon and dragged her to Fairy Tail.

Her hands were soft, skin smooth and fair. He never felt anything like that in his life. They felt better than Happy's tummy. After the Phantom Lord attack, he learned she was an heiress. She was brought up to be a proper lady. Probably never done any work in her life before she ran away from her rich father. Maybe that's why.

He felt that softness when she grabbed him in the arm, tapped his shoulder, gave him a high five, hugged him around his waist, stroked his hair with his head rest on her lap and so many other times.

Her touches could always calm him down and give him so much comfort. Even when she slapped him for messing with her underwear with Happy or punched him for sneaking in her bed to sleep with her. That did hurt, but, oh well, it's all worth it.

She grew on him fast. He wanted to form a team with her, go on adventures with her, stick to her, have fun with her, sleep in her bed, rest on her lap on a train, protect her, make fun of her, and most importantly, be with her and be touched by her.

She was his joy.

He would never tell her why he and Happy constantly sneaked in her bed when she's sleeping. She seemed to have no idea she liked to grab things in her sleep. When she's cold, she would scratch his chest lightly and give a cute complaining whine. She would stop whining once he held her close and instead give a satisfying sigh. When she's hot, she would try to push him away. It was such a light push. She couldn't even push a stuffed toy away. When she's not having a good night, she would grab his arm and only settle down when she got to grab the nape of his neck and nuzzle his collarbone.

Resting on her lap when they travel was as pleasant and soothing as sneaking in to share her bed. He couldn't remember since when he didn't need to suffer motion sickness by himself, nor get a Love Punch from Erza. His designated seat was next to Lucy so he could rest on her lap. She would stroke his hair and gently brush his ear, along the jaw, down to his chin with her finger tips. It was almost as good as Wendy's Troia, except he couldn't really move. Her touches felt heavenly. He would fall asleep and forget about his motion sickness. 

He was happy about Lucy being his new supervisor. Erza trusted Lucy with the job soon after their team took shape. Lucy proved her right.

She held him when he wanted to rush towards the lacrima being displayed in Edolas' street. She held him when he was battling the seed of demon and dragon. She hugged him to knock sanity back into him after eating Ignia's fire. She grabbed his arm and called him back to life when fighting Animus. She was the source of his power, the reason of his existence and the comfort he couldn't live without.

She and only she could sooth him that much.

 _Lucy is catnip to you! Natsu! You liiiiiiiiike her!,_ Happy once said.

 _No_ , he thought, _she was more. She was a home filled with catnip._


End file.
